Ipod Shuffle Challenage Piper and Aerrow
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenage Piper and Aerrow... lots of drabbles in the piperXaerrow pairing.


**I do not own the stormhawks, I do however own Saphire who makes a brief appearance.**

**The ipod Shuffle Challenge. I deiced to take it on after reading a few. This something I've never done before, never done a drabble, so have patience with me. Thank you.**

**Rules:**

**1.** Pick a pairing you like (piper and Aerrow, duh!)

**2. **Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.

**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

**4.** No lingering afterwords.

**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

Enjoy.

X-X-X-X-X

**1-Kiss from A Rose-Seal**

He had always been alone. Sure he had friends but none of them really made him feel truly alive, and not alone. Then she Came along… Dark Hair, not black, but indeed a very dark blue, and golden eyes, that flickered with life like a fire. She was Beautiful, like the snow on Christmas morning, sweet as a rose, and she became what brought him to life. He was obsessed with her. He loved her so. He often wondered if he's found an angel, and if what he was feeling was healthy. She was the light, the light in the darkness, that brought him into the world of light, love, and to Heaven. She looked at him, and Smiled.

"You are the light of my life…" He whisphered. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

X-X-X-X-X

**2-Mercy of the fallen-Dar Williams**

She had asked him to help her out. She was lost. She has no clue where the hell she was. She was the weak one, and He was the strength, He helped her out of the darkness and into the light. They found their way out of the one place they didn't want to be, and into a place of sun. The wind blew gently against her face and whisked it around her, making curls of dark blue.

"'There's the wind, and the Rain, and the mercy of the fallen' it not my place to know what's right… but I know that this is right…"

X-X-X-X-X

**3-Te Amo-Rihanna**

Piper sat there tears in her eyes, as she looked up into his Face. He whisked her around the room in a dance, and after the song ended, He started to walk away.

"TE AMO!" She cried, her voice cracking, Her hand reaching out toward him. He looked at her confused before walking out of the room.

"Do you know what she said?" He asked. " Don't it mean I love you?"

The next day she was still crying.

"TE amo… Te amo… Why?" She asked. He looked at her from the doorway, confused. He could tell she felt strongly for him, but he didn't feel a thing for her. Did she really tell him she loved him?

"Te amo…" She wept.

"Doesn't that Mean I love you?" He whispered to the darkness.

X-X-X-X-X

**4-Angel's Song-E-type**

IT was pouring out, the night cold and rainy. She was there, and he was a ways away. He could feel her with him even though she wasn't there. He was half away around the world, yet he was there with her. IT was pouring.

"The angels are crying…. They we belong together…." She murmured to the window. He'd stopped in a bar to escape the rain, and drink a few rounds.

"I love him…. I will make him see… That I do…" The rain was falling so bad it was pelting the condor hard enough Stork wouldn't drive.

"Where you heading buddy?" The bar tender asked Aerrow.

"Well… I've been trying to get to a friend… but I can't seem to get there… something is holding me back."

X-X-X-X-X

**5-I can love you like that- All 4 one (at this point I've gone through 20 songs. The songs I didn't do have no lyrics!)**

She stood at the window, thinking about her childhood, remember day dreaming about being cinderella and a certain male being her prince charming, about watching romantic movies and dreaming about being Juliet and a certain male her Romeo.

He kept all his promises to her. Always told her the trueth. Protected her, and clearly cared. He put her Feelings before his, her opinion before his, and her safety before his own.

"I promise to love you…" He whispered, coming up behind her to hug her. "I can love you… like they do in the movies…"

"Well aren't you a casaanova…"

"No I'm not… but I can promise you… I will love you like that…" He whisphered, as he buried his nose her hair, kissing her head. " I love you."

"I love you too."

X-X-X-X-X

**6-I Don't Care- Bratz **

When she met him, she knew something was different, something she liked. Her friends didn't see it. But she did. She began to have a crush on him, a crush for the red haired wild green eyed boy. They became fast friends, ignoring what her friends thought about him, smiling, and laughing. She didn't care that her friends thought him weird, that other people said he was such a child, a reckless man. She didn't care. She loved him. They could her for all she cared, as long as she was with him, it didn't matter.

X-X-X-X-X

**7-She's no You- Jesse Mcartney**

A bunch of girls walked by, each trying to catch his eye, each one trying to flaunt what they had. He rolled his eyes and looked at the girl not far from him. Her creamy dark skin, her golden eyes, her long dark blue hair. He didn't care for the other girls… he like her better. He and his friends passed a few women with full figures, women who were on the covers of Vogue, Elle, Covergirl, the models of the Atmos, women with perfect skin, perfect lips.

Piper looked just as good as them. He liked Piper even better then those models, those women who are air brushed to perfection, who wear just the right clothing, the shoes…They were no Piper.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**8-Invisible touch- Genesis**

She may have been on the other his of the room from him, his back to her, he may not have heard or seen her enter, but he knew she was there. He thought he'd waited a life time for her. He was falling for her. She made him feel strange. Like she had this invisible touch that drove him crazy. It was like she'd grabbed hold of his heart. She had found her way under her skin, and playing there, playing with his head, his heart, his mind. She had him in her clutchs. The long dark blue hair, the golden eyes… her dark skin… oh yeah…. She had him wrapped around her finger…

X-X-X-X-X

**9-Faded-Cascada **

He tried to mold her to what he wanted her to me.

"He doesn't know me!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" Saphire asked.

"I mean, He tells me to do this and this and not that! He doesn't know anything about me. He wants to rewrite me. To erase everything I am and become someone else. Did you know he told me not to wear my hair up the other day? He doesn't even know what music I like!" Piper screamed.

"Who?" Saphire asked.

"MY good for nothing stupid ask boyfriend! I HATE HIM!" Saphire looked confused. " I don't want to be this person he's trying to mold me into."

"WHO?"

"Not AERROW!"

X-X-X-X-X

**10-Bless the broken Road-Rascal Flatts**

He'd gone through many girlfriends, each one not being what he wanted. He couldn't believe he'd found the girl he really wanted, right next to him the inter time. He thought about the girls he'd dated before, wishing he'd taken the time to give it to her instead. He told her this too. She smiled and took his head and kissed him gently.

"I would have waited forever for you, Aerrow." She told him.

"God bless that long trip I took … I'm glad to say You are my wife…" He whisphered into her ear. "I love you Piper."

"I know you do. I love you too."


End file.
